kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reyxfa
About Reyxfa is the Nobody of Freya, the younger sister of another non-canon character named Vector Gray. Reyxfa's style of fighting reminds one of a magic-using Dragoon, and although a pacifist at heart, she is quite skilled at combat. Name: Reyxfa Type: Nobody (of Freya) Appearance: Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wears blue armor. (She’s dressed like a Norse Valkyrie) Weapon of choice: Verteidiger (lance/claymore) ("Defender") History: See here for details Quotes Battle Quotes “Crashing River!” (entering River Form) “I’ve got you now!” (Just before using “Butterfly Effect”) “Take this!” (Just before using “Chaos Effect”) “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” (Just before using “Storm Surge”) Victory Quotes “I didn’t want to fight you…” “Hey brother, I won!” “I’m sorry for hurting you….” Defeat Quotes “…. I lost….” Other Quotes “Brother, is that you? Why is everything so dark….? “Please, don’t leave me by myself!” (before fighting with members of Org. XIII) “Leave my brother and me alone!” (more quotes later) Abilities Reaction Commands *Reversal: evade lance attacks. If two Reversals are “chained” together, you can evade claymore attacks in mid-air as well. *Defend: block claymore attacks. Cannot be used in mid-air, while uppercuts and overhead slams cannot be blocked entirely—they simply deal less damge: 40% for uppercuts, 65% for overhead slams. *Control Freak: the result of a series of Reaction Commands during “Butterfly Effect.” Causes “Chaos Theory” to backfire, inflicting 20% of Reyxfa’s max HP. (Chained from three “Reversals”.) *Learn: the same as for Dragoon Nobodies, gain the ability to use “Jump”. Can be chained up to five times. Personality Even though Reyxfa is indeed a Nobody, she is capable of feeling some emotions, such as happiness and loneliness. She also constantly is seeking approval from her brother, who always gives it without question. She is very afraid of being alone, and also has severe claustrophobia. Furthermore, these fears can compound each other—ex.: if she is locked in a small room, she will be better off if there is at least one person locked in with her. If she is alone, she will do better in a larger room. Relationships Family: mother, father (deceased); Vector Gray (her Somebody’s elder brother) Friends: Naminé/Kairi, Xion, Yuffie, Tifa Enemies: arguably none, since Reyxfa is incapable of feeling hatred or anger, but those who would consider themselves her enemies are King Mickey, Organization XIII, and Ansem the Wise. Forms Drive Forms Gestalt von Flüsse (in the Form of Rivers) Reyxfa’s equivalent of Valor Form, “Gestalt von Flüsse” causes her to become enshrouded in a blue aura, and her lance is turned into a claymore. In this Form, she becomes immune to all Water- and Ice-elemental damage, but vulnerable to Thunder-elemental attacks. She is faster, has greater reflexes, and increased resistance to physical harm. She is unable to perform any magic except “Blizzard/ra/ga”, “Tsunami”, and “Stop/ra/ga”. However, the magic she can perform is much more powerful. Other Forms Beast Form (Pride Lands): N/A Terror Form (Halloween Town): Vampire Aquatic Form (Atlantica): N/A Retro Form (Timeless River) Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters